What Goes Bump in the Night
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: It was supposed to be a brand new start for me. Supposed to lead to a better life until I can be on my own, or so my father said. Mystic Falls is nothing like what he said, it's full of terrible things that go bump in the night. That, and my dad and mom seemed to have forgotten to tell me I was a witch.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, I went through some minor dings and cranked this out of my mind. That and it's quite rare to find a Male Oc Stories that aren't slash or M/M not that I dislike it or the man Female Stories, its just refreshing.**_

 _ **Oh and don't forget to read the AN at the bottom for further info for this story and purpose.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Day

* * *

Mystic Falls High School

It's a new day, a new place and all.

Still doesn't change the fact that he's damned nervous as all hell, it's just hard with everything that's happened.

The young, 17-year-old walked from his vehicle, a black 1962 Chevrolet Impala. A sweet ride his uncle passed to him when he died, he and his own dad spent a year putting it together and getting her ship-shape.

This place is nice, so many people in one place and in a small town like this. _Dad said this would do us good, that it's a safe place,_ He thought and remembered the talk he had with his pops when they woke up this morning. That the magic quote for the rest of his life here, it's one he'll try to uphold until he graduates.

Rubbing his head, looking for the administration office he touched the arm of the first person he saw.

"Umm, Excuse me?" He asked and two girls turned to him, both were actually pretty gorgeous.

"High there, are you new?" He chuckled at the one girl's question but nodded anyway.

"Does the charming face give it away? I'm Nolan, Nolan Reese." He introduced to them, his attempt at getting some new friends already and hopefully it works.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls High, Nolan. I'm Elena Gilbert, and this is Bonnie Bennett." He nodded in understanding, they both seem like nice people.

At least he hopes they are.

Elena Gilbert is a very beautiful and attractive girl with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes though more doe-eyed and long dark hair going to her back. Her height is 5'6 and has a slim, slightly athletic physique. He hasn't heard Bonnie speak, but Elena sounds very soft-spoken and friendly.

And Elena's friend, Bonnie. She's also very pretty with brown skin and soft, and gentle facial features. Bonnie has a heart-shaped face, with full cheeks and a pointed chin. Her hair is luxurious, dark brown or soft black wavy hair. Her eyes are expressive, soulful even, round and almond-shaped which seem to be olive green in coloring. Like Elena, she has a slim, athletic figure.

"I was wondering if either of you knows where the admin office is?" He asked and they both pointed to the door, right where an older woman and a boy was talking, "Thanks, I'll see ya around?" He added before walking ahead. He got to the entrance in time to bump into the boy as he was leaving the room, getting a clear look at him.

"Sorry about that, you're new like me?" The stranger said to him and he nodded.

The stranger was like those classically handsome men his mother used to watch about on Tv, with an intense aura around him. He had a pale complexion, broad forehead, an angular jaw and deep-set, forest green eyes. His straight, short, dark blonde hair looked gelled or spiked. He stood above him by at least half a foot, with a flat-muscled and athletic physic.

"Yup. Originally from Chicago, names Nolan." He introduced and shook the other boy's hand, the guy had quite the grip on him.

"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. It was nice to meet you." He smiled and watched him leave, shortly before going inside.

"This should be everything, my father gave a call ahead."

The admin office gave him his schedule and warm smile in welcoming him to Mystic Fall High. Nodding he left for his first class, seeing he was supposed to go to homeroom, he began walking down all the halls and couldn't find it, cussing a swear word he groaned until he found the spot, he hit the right spot and walked inside.

Apparently, the first teacher wasn't happy to see him, no shocker there.

"You must be Nolan Reese, and three minutes and twenty seconds late. Great start!" The attitude wasn't needed but he can deal, "Take the last seat, behind miss Bennett." He nodded and walked over to one of the girls from before, she smiled apologetically at him.

"One day and you got Tanner'd. You'll fit in just right." She whispered and he chuckled, laying back and taking down first lessons.

So school here isn't as bad, aside from Mr. Tanner the entire faculty and student body was welcoming, to say the least. During lunch, he was going to sit alone until he was stopped by two boys, both were wearing the school's varsity jackets.

"Hey, new kid. I and the others wanted to welcome ya, I'm Matt and this is Tyler." He set shook both of the boy's hands, he's been doing that a lot lately.

Matt was taller than him, six feet maybe. His eyes are very blue and had short blonde hair, again another boy with those romance novel faces. Then again he shouldn't be so hypocritical, his face turned a few heads when puberty came and went.

Tyler has tanned skin, short black hair, and dark brown eyes. His height is between 5'7" to 5'9". He plays sports so he probably outclasses him with a muscular and toned body.

"I'm Nolan." He introduced himself.

"Yeah, you're getting a job where my sister works, right?" He nodded at Matt's question. It isn't pleasant but he can be a snappy busboy when you need it, that and his dad wanted him to get some work to 'learn', but mostly it's so he doesn't have to get two jobs.

"Yeah, I believe I start tomorrow night right after school." He explained with a smile, his mom would kill him if he wasn't being as nice as possible.

"Well, we wanted to be the first to invite you to the party tomorrow, a back to school thing." He grimaced a response to Tyler's invitation, he wished he could.

His dad's made it clear that he doesn't want him out on a school night, or any night for that matter. It's a curfew his dad's had going on since his mother died, and he's tried to get out of it since it's been done but never snuck out like in the movies, no, he can't be that kid that comes home late in the night and get grounded.

 _You know what? No, it's a new start I haven't been to a party since mom._ He smiled widely and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'll go with ya. I'll be there." He said to them and then they invited him to sit with them for lunch.

Today isn't going so bad after all.

The Mystic Grill

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up by the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so he moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Geez, that was a lot to dig up in only a single day, she wonders how Caroline can do it.

"You got all that in one day?" She found herself asking, Caroline rolled her eyes playfully and said she had got all that between third and fourth period, that, and she said they were planning a June wedding.

Obviously, her friend has the hots for the new boy, and it's hard to disagree with because Stefan is a very attractive man. Caroline has also seemed to have forgotten another newbie to their little town.

"Okay, but what about the other one?" Caroline leaned her head to the side in confusion, "You know, Nolan Reese, he's new here too. Got any dirt on him?" She asked and Caroline was actually stumped, now that was surprising.

"I completely forgot about him, just give me an hour and it will be yours. Why? You like the thin ones?" Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, why does it always come to her like that? She was just asking about the new busboy as Matt informed them.

"Clearly I am asking the wrong person," She said and they both sat down.

The evening was nice and it gave her time to ask Matt about the other new kid, Nolan.

"He said he and his dad moved up from Chicago but didn't bring up the reason why besides that his family needed a new change of scenery." She hummed and sipped from her drink.

"Two mysterious new people! I get it. So you guys are pretty chummy already, you guys didn't invite him with?" She asked and ate another fry, Matt shook his head no and said that his dad has him on a curfew, but that he'd be working here in another day and will be out at the party tomorrow night.

"So hey, how's Elena doing?" Not the subject she wanted to talk about, no avoiding it now.

"Her mom and dad died. What do you think?" She asked back, "She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." She added and Matt frowned, she's starting to feel sorry for him.

"Has she said anything about me?" There's the question she really wanted to avoid, so she wagged her finger and shook her head.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." She told him, he said it would be weird because she broke up with him which brought back unsettling memories from that night. "Give it more time, Matt." Was all she could say because she can't predict the future no matter how much her grandmother tells her she could.

And like a hammer slamming against the heart, coming through the door is Elena, who is with one of the new students, Stefan Salvatore. Matt gave her a look and shot back what she just said before going and introducing himself to Stefan.

Maybe tomorrow will be better.

Reese Residence

"Come on, dad! Just one night out, it's all I'm asking for!"

It's been like this all day since he's got home, constant fighting with his dad on going out for a few hours with a few friends.

"I said, no! I am your father and you will come right home after your first day at work!" He sighed, crossing his arms in frustration.

Ever since his mom died, it's been like this. Day in and day out, curfew and all but prisoner inside your own home. It sucks and that ruined his life in Chicago with all his other friends.

"Seriously! You are insane!- " He was struck across the face, falling to the ground of the kitchen floor. His dad then began to spin the same old shit, that he's sorry and that he didn't mean it but that isn't the case, not anymore. He got to his feet and walked upstairs, shutting and locking the door to his room and going to sleep.

Downstairs Nolan's father, Colton Reese walked down to the basement which had several locks onto it.

His breathing was heavy as he made his way down to his workshop, walking on over to a large cabinet he opened it which led to another room.

The room was full of books on numerous things, from the benign to the mystical. He took a seat at a desk, picking up the oldest of those books that had Scottish words with a blue gem on it's cover with the Reese name all over it.

This started with his wife's death a year ago, by the hands of a creature of the night. He isn't a witch, not like his Maria but that hasn't stopped him from learning all he could and done all he could to keep his son from tapping into his power as a Reese Witch.

His motivation is to give his son a better life, a life without having to worry about vampires and persecution.

"I have quite the legacy to leave, right, Maria. Our boy need's all the help he can get and until I kill the bitch who killed you... I won't die on him."

And upstairs, Nolan tossed and turned, unnoticed by the ring still on his finger that was glowing blue.

The Next Day 

He didn't care anymore, this was the last time his dad will ever lay a hand on him over such bullshit.

So tonight he isn't driving home or going at all, he'll crash inside his car for a few days until his father chilled out.

Today at school he was asked so many questions, because of the red mark on his cheek, he's had to ignore many of them and lie about most in saying he fell or slapped himself getting out of bed this morning but it was obvious they weren't falling for it.

He slammed his locker shut, watching everyone pass by him. Time slowed as he looked down to his feet, then to his hand where his ring was, it was given to him when he turned ten by his mom, it was a little thing, an old thing, but it's his families heirloom which was past down from parent to child, or in his case, mother and son.

It was old sterling silver, a blue gem sided by two ravens, him mom said once that it came from the first Reese's in Scottland before his ancestors came to America.

Yet now, it's nothing but a reminder of what his lives become. Grunting he tore it off, then threw it in his locker, should have just tossed it in the trash but then his dad would see it gone, it's the first thing he's asked when he comes home over the last year.

His next class was history with Mr. Tanner, so he took a deep breath to get the negativity out of the way before heading to class.

The school day was coming to a close soon, and the last class of the day was history with Mr. Tanner. He walked in and caught Bonnie glancing at him, she smiled at him and he did it right back before sitting down.

"How are you liking Mystic Falls so far?" She asked him, class hasn't started yet with everyone still coming in. He cleared his throat and answered her question.

"Pretty good, actually. Thank's for asking, Miss Bennett." She looked surprised that he wasn't using her name, the reason is that his family is, or was, big on manners with originally being from Scottland, and then Carolina after that.

"You can call me Bonnie, that is if you want to." She offered and he smiled lightly with a nod.

"It'd be an honor, Bonnie." She beamed, his and her gaze lasting a moment before everyone got seated and Tanner began his lesson.

 ** _PoV Switch_**

 _Oh my god! He's like, super sweet._

But not as sweet as Stefan from last night, but more southern sweet only without the accent.

Then again, unlike yesterday he seems more gloomy like he's frustrated with something or someone. She remembered Caroline telling her today when she picked her up, because she said she would get some info on him that he had a mother, but she died a year ago which was a bit personal to know, Nolan should be the one to tell those type of things.

 _C'mon now, think positive._ She smiled and listened as Tanner began his lesson.

"The Battle of Willow Creek. Took place right at the end of the war. In our very own Mystic Falls." Tanner started and then continued while coming to the front of his desk. "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He asked the class and set his ribbing sight on her, why does it have to be her, "Ms. Bennett?" He called out.

"Um, a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She said and cursed that it wasn't very tactful, but she felt she would sound even more stupid by giving the wrong answer, so she did this instead. Tanner rolled his eyes and gave her that annoyed face.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, ms. Bennett." Before Tanner could jump to his next victim, an unknown hero stood up for her.

"So can arrogance become a donkey, or jackass if you want me to be as blunt as possible for you," Nolan spoke up and a round of laughs filled into the room, Tanner twitched his lip and instead of getting into a verbal match continued on. She turned her head and whispered a thank you, he smiled and gave a thumbs up before they both went back to taking notes.

Eventually, Tanner's bullying landed on Elena.

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know," Elena said back to Tanner, yet the teacher didn't care and started picking on her anyway.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." It must be a day for heroes, because as soon as Tanner was done making her friend feel bad, Stefan stepped up and answered the stupid question.

"There were 346 casualties unless you're counting local civilians." Tanner smiled smugly and turned his sight on Stefan.

"That's correct. Mister... " Stefan said his name, "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Stefan responded with distant, "Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Turning around, Tanner must have thought he'd won but Stefan spoke up again and had most in the class sniggering.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons, they were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Are they sure Stefan is new here, he said that like he'd known it at heart and she'd lived here since she was born, "The Founder's Archives are, uh, stored in civil if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

Needless to say, Tanner was beaten at his own game for once.

Later On

"Can't believe the both of you stepped up to the guy, Tanner can be a jerk."

He was hanging with Matt and Tyler, sitting around one the bonfires of which were many.

"Hey, once you've seen enough assholes you can pick them up on their face alone." He said and Matt agreed, Tyler chuckled a response before leaving with Matt's sister, Vicki Donovan.

Matt's sister is another beautiful looking girl with long brown and wavy hair and green eyes that hinted mischief, that and the glances between Tyler and one other boy at the other side of the party.

Sighing he turned around to look at everything.

The others weren't lying this was a good place, a greater party and this shitty day ain't so shitty anymore.

Over this school day, he's learned a bit about the town, that it was founded by a Fell, Gilbert, Forbes, Salvatore, and a Lockwood. Apparently, they celebrate it and that this year is the 150th anniversary, it involves parties, parades, and beauty pageant. Caroline really threw down a mouthful of information on it, kinda exhausting, really.

Caroline was different from the other, bubbly and energetic, more than once saying something inappropriate.

But like the others, he's seen these last two days is that she's also beautiful. Her skin complexion is pale with blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which is in a curly fashion. She's also told him that she was head of the cheerleading squad here, that must mean she's also athletically inclined, that and she taller than the other girls.

"So hey, I thought your dad had you on a curfew, what's up about that?" A surprise question coming from Matt, he cleared his throat and thought of an answer.

"Yeah, but, tonight seems more important. And my dad won't know where I am." He won't lie, he isn't a heavyweight drinker, five or six drinks and he's on cloud nine which was a great feeling, "Enough talk about my dad, too personal, man." He let his new friend know he wasn't interested and thankfully Matt understood.

He got up and began walking towards the nearest keg, reaching for the object his hand touched someone else and suddenly everything felt funny to him. For a moment he saw himself seeing a crow, then tore his hand away and looked to see Bonnie's olive-green eyes looking right back at him with the same fright.

"What just happened?" He whispered and she was at a loss for words.

"I- I don't know... " She answered and he suddenly felt strange, this isn't the alcohol doing this to him because he's been drunk before, this is not the same!

"I gotta go," He shrunk away and walked away with Bonnie calling for him, but he didn't listen, he just has to get out of here and right now.

His mind was running at top speed, he couldn't stop it or avoid it as he suddenly began 'feeling' everything around him from the people to the plants, even the air itself and it all felt weird to him.

He got to the parking spots for everyone, but it was the farthest one out there. His heartbeat was still beating at a fast rate, he couldn't comprehend it. He got to his car and searched for his keys, it when he looked into his car window and saw someone behind him, he turned around and was slammed against the car then thrown to the ground.

"What the hell are you?!" He shouted out as a sudden mist coming around him, it was getting too damned weird and who is this guy, he looked like a person but his face tells a different story.

The guy is 5'10" in height with a well-built, toned physique. His physical appearance is of around a 24 to 25-year-old. He has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheekbones and a solid jaw line. He has dark brown almost black hair, which hangs just over his ears. What was terrifying about him was his eyes, they were darkening around the blue with spider leg veins stretching out.

"Oh, me? I am death, now stay down and be quiet." Not a moment later, fangs appeared and he pounced on him and stuck them into his neck.

No matter how much he struggled, the guy was damned strong and he felt helpless yet much more terrified that this was how he dies.

 ** _PoV Switch_**

She doesn't know what the hell is happening, so first she touches Elena's hand and saw her at the cemetery and surrounded by mist and a crow with someone in the back of her.

Being freaked out she blamed the beer, so she leaves to find the next nearest keg and erase the feeling. Only, it didn't go as she wanted, she reached out and accidentally brushed her hand with Nolan's, the same thing happened but she saw something else.

It was him, being whacked in the face by an older man who must be his father. So much emotion was coming out of him, from despair to mournful, but for another person that was most definitely not his father.

So here she is, out looking for him in the least populated area of the party, she was tumbling through the dark when she found his car but he wasn't in it. Looking to the other side of the vehicle she didn't see anything at first, but flipping on her phone she came upon a discovery that chilled her to the bone.

"Oh my god, Nolan! Are you alright?" She wondered to herself with worry, she knelt down to him and nervously put a finger to his neck, checking for a vein.

Instead of feeling a pulse, she jumped back in fright when he jerked up with a gasp.

* * *

 _ **AN: Since the Falcon Flies High, I haven't made a long opening chapter in some time. Still, though, I think I did a solid opening for this. So I introduce to you all, Nolan Reese, a young witch whose had his abilities hidden before his mother died.**_

 _ **I wanted to do this because I see a potential of having a male Oc in fandoms where there are none or is rare to be.**_

 ** _Right now or earlier you all noticed I didn't describe him in-chapter. It's how I write sometimes but I always end up putting it in there sometime later._**

 ** _As of this moment, Nolan Reese is Cole Sprouse and Colton Reese is Skeet Ulrich. Their characters from Riverdale but different in personality._**

 ** _Oh and for pairing, it's a little complicated and will vary at the end, depending on my choice but as of this moment, I have chosen Bonnie because it makes sense, considering they are budding magic users discovering their abilities and one of them now knowing the existence of Vampires._**

 ** _These little or in some cases, big changes will happen quite frequently though many of the events must be canon with the Oc having his own troubles to deal with. No I don't have plans for his involvement in the Originals, though I might consider it down the road._**

 ** _Now, we have reached the end and let me let you all know, I am random with updating, I am not so organized so I update what I got the muse for or make another story because my ideas need to be known! But, TvD since I got Netflix have become a massive fan of the series and the characters, that and no, there will be no bashing if some were thinking that._**

 ** _Until next time, I bid everyone a good night because I am exhausted right now!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Been many months since coming back to this one, better dust this book off and get writing.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Night of the Comet 

* * *

The paramedics arrived not long before Vicki Donovan was also found with the same damage to the neck, Stefan watched from afar as the two were being taken on the ambulance.

He knew of the initial killings but now Nolan and Vicki were targeted? It was no longer a coincidence to the one-hundred and forty-seven years of being an immortal being of the night.

Another vampire is behind the killings and tonight, near killings as both are alive and being taken to get help.

He said good night to Elena, hurrying home as fast as he could to not just find out who is doing it but to protect himself from the Council.

Opening the door to the boarding house, Zach looked at him pointedly as he walked passed. "There was another attack and it wasn't me, Zach." His distant nephew though he refers to the man as his uncle stood shocked.

Getting to his room, he shut his door and paced about for a few moments before a crow flew in his room, distracting him a second and then he heard a voice that he wished he didn't have to.

"Hello, brother." Damon greeted him half-heartedly and with a hint of sadistic joy.

"... Damon." His voice muttered and after taking a deep breath he narrowed his eyes, "The crows a bit much, isn't it?" Mentioning the crow brought a smile to his brother's face, Damon said that he should see what he does to the fog. "When did you get here?" He asked and Damon started trying to make conversation.

"Well I couldn't miss my little brother's first day, could I?" Damon told him and turned his eyes on the bookcase, "I like the haircut, couldn't really stand your grunge look back in the '90s." He could stand by and reminisce with Damon all night, but he doesn't.

"Why are you here?" Tired of wasting time, he wanted his questions answered. Damon gave him a terrible excuse to which he didn't believe, "You hate small towns, it's boring, there's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Ah, that's it, he was the reason behind the six attacks.

"You know you left those two alive, tonight, pretty sloppy of you." He threw his brother's sins in Damon's face, the other 147-year-old vampire didn't so much as flinch but when he heard him mention two, his brother grew puzzled.

"That's impossible, I drained the toy-boy dry. Something about his blood, it smelled very tasty and I couldn't help myself. The other one, though, I meant to leave as a way to keep you on your toes." His brother told him, it made him question how Nolan even survived the attack if his brother meant to drain him.

Mystic Falls Hospital 

Nolan's eyes opened and he felt very weak, groaning loudly had woken Colton who rushed to the hospital when his phone rang and someone that wasn't his son called him from his cellphone.

Part of him was angry as all hell, but when it came to his son being hurt and worse, being attacked by a vampire of all things? His anger had quickly evaporated from him.

His eyes glanced at the hospital room entrance, the rune he painted with invisible ink that protected the room from undead entities.

It didn't give him peace of mind to know that Mystic Falls had vampires infesting the town, it disgusted him to no end about worrying for his son's safety and especially when his ring was missing from his hand.

"Dad?" He heard his son call and he sighed happily, reaching into his pocket and taking out the ring his son threw in his locker. "What attacked me? It was a person but a monster, too." Nolan told him and he nodded yes.

"I wanted to keep you away from the supernatural business, to keep you out of the hands of what killed your mother." He started explaining and Nolan sat straight at the mention of Maria. "Son, listen to everything I am about to tell you, it's important." His eyes watched his son's expression change to a focused one.

He went into great detail about the supernatural world, about werewolves, about vampires, then Nolan asked him what he was.

"What am I? Am I a vampire, now?!" He wanted to laugh a little, his son watches one too many horror films and tv.

"Lore says you have to have vampire blood in your system, then you have to die. No, Nolan, you're not a vampire... You're a magic-user." His news came as a little shocking, "Other names you'll think of is a witch, warlock, but... Your family would prefer druid for a title." Nolan was silent for a long three minutes so he decided to continue.

"Your bloodline goes back as far as 475 AD, meaning your line is 1,534 years old." His son didn't get it as quick as he should, raising the ring to Nolan, he described it's purpose. "This ring had been passed down from Coven Leader to his or her heir for nearly 700 years, it protects and hides the druids or druidesses abilities until they come of age, you're are seventeen and should have been a user of magic by now but your mother and I were fearful for you." Colton saw the look of confusion in Nolan's eyes, he wants to know why.

"What's so special about my bloodline, dad, what's after me?" He didn't want to say anything, didn't want to go any further than this.

"Your bloodline is based on one of the greatest of our species, son... You're descended from the legendary Merlin, the founder of Clan Reese."

Pov Switch 

"Wait, what the hell?" Nolan couldn't believe what he just heard, "You're saying that my ancestor swished around mops to clean his dungeon?" He asked with a large dose of sarcasm to which brought out a laugh from his old man.

"Funny but no, a lot of embellishment can be made in 1500 years, then a lot of that is blamed on Disney." His father told him and it almost felt like the old family he had back then was resurfacing after nearly a year.

Thing's were so weird right now, he didn't know whether he was in some sort of coma-dream or if he was just dead and gone to heaven or whatever passes as the afterlife.

What makes him weirder is that he felt his soul leave his body, he took his last breath and joined the dead but moments later he felt like a thunderbolt hit his chest and sent him back into his physical form.

"Dad... I did die, I felt it." His dad sighed heavily and he had a feeling the man didn't want to tell him.

"You did." That was blunt, not that he expected anything else, "The night your mother died, she cast a spell on you to preserve your life. No, it's not an immortality spell but more like a nine-lives thing, you were given nine chances to live and should anything befall you, this spell ensures that you survive any supernatural attack." That makes things a little better, it still sucks that he could die eight more times.

He tried to remember what happened to him, he closed his mind to try and remember who had done him in but he couldn't even imagine a face.

Everything, he can feel everything right now. "It's the magic, if that's what you're feeling." He nodded and his father continued, "Witches can feel nature, they have a foothold to it- Kind of like their job, it's their duty to keep the balance between everything good and evil." That is one toll to bear, a big responsibility for him and there are others out there like him? That makes him a little nauseous.

"Are you a witch, druid, I mean?" His father choked a little on the answer, it must be a tough question to ask right now.

"Yes and no, I am from a witch family but I've got a sort of deformity. I can't produce my own magic, I can, however, take it from other sources." His father described his own form of magic, Nolan sighed and saw his ring being held in his father's hand.

"It won't do you no good, remember? Once your magic began to surface, it became useless the moment you used your gift." Yet his father still handed it to him, "Yet, it's still your ring, your mother's and when you marry it will be your children's." Nolan closed the ring in his hand and then put it back on.

Feeling tired he slept for a number of hours, next time he woke up his father was gone and a note was left that told him he'd be back tomorrow morning to bring him home.

His father had also left a book with another note, it read that it was a learning piece to begin his practice of magic.

A grimoire, it said grimoire.

Pov Switch 

Stefan raced to compel Nolan and Vicki of their terrible night, he also wanted to find out what made his fellow newcomer survive Damon's behavior.

Damon had been surprised as well, saying that he had bled him dry and that there was no way he was surviving these next few hours but he did, Nolan pushed through as the nurse who told him.

His first choice was to compel Nolan but then he heard a scream coming from another hallway, Matt ran out of the room and screamed for help which gave him a moment to quickly get inside.

Telling her a few times that it was just an animal that attacked her, that it wasn't what she thought it was.

A second after compelling Matt's sister he sped out in search of Nolan's room, he got there and couldn't even get passed the threshold. "What the... " He whispered and saw no one in the hospital bed, using his senses he found out that he was inside of the bathroom.

A smell invaded his nose, it was blood but it had an intoxicating aura that called to that part of him that was buried inside. He understood why Damon wasn't able to control himself but he wondered why he didn't smell it when they met yesterday? Questions for later.

Hearing footsteps and Matt's blond hair, he cursed and realized he'd have to come back but something was concrete about Nolan's survival.

The guys a witch, a magic-user.

Leading Donovan on a goose-chase for a few minutes and though the blood caught him off-guard, he was able to hop out of a window and escape from being discovered by the boy.

After getting away, he began making his way towards the school and looking at his watch, he seems to be running late.

Pov Switch 

Bonnie met up with Elena and Caroline at the grill when school let out, they talked for a bit before landing on the comet coming through Mystic Falls tomorrow night.

"Well, I was talking to grams and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom, the last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage that it created a bed of paranormal activity." She said and Caroline sarcastically said she poured her grandmother another shot and told her about aliens.

She is a little torn up about it, she doesn't believe but when she touched Elena, and then Nolan who she found next to his car with a bleeding neck. It's starting to affect her life a bit.

God, she felt so bad for him, for Vicki too and who else it had attacked last night, two campers and that alone scared her from the woods. Her grandmother had teased her about going to visit Nolan in the hospital, she said it would be inappropriate right now.

His golden-haired friend turned their attention on Elena and Stefan's night, apart from the attacks. Eventually, Caroline's antics got down to the direct questions and accused Elena of withholding the smuttiness of their night together, it all came around to the laws that Care says they should follow.

"It's easy, see? Boy likes girl, girl likes boy... Sex." She rolled her eyes and Elena complimented Caroline on her wisdom.

It had gotten to Elena and she smiled, got up from her chair and when asked where she was going, Elena said that she was going to do what she had told herself she was going to do.

She then became a target for entertainment, "I didn't see the new boy working today, still in the hospital like Vicki?" She nodded to her friend's question and leaned back on the chair.

"Yeah, his dad was already on his way when I called him, he sounded like an ass." A pang of guilt went out to Nolan, she didn't realize he was living in a broken home.

Not that she has anything to compare it to, her father is all but distant and she hasn't heard from her mother in literal years.

"Wow, I hope he gets better, you need a love-life Miss Bennett." She threw her straw wrapper at Caroline for that, "Come on, Bonnie. When was the last time you've been on a date?" Been a while, a long while and the last one only lasted a day.

"Alright, Care, I promise to flirt with him when he gets out." She said halfheartedly to placate her friend for the time being, "Now, your turn. Describe me the hot mystery guy you met last night?" She asked her second best friend who blushed beat red and went into great detail about him, for however much she remembered.

Pov Switch

Nolan was out of breath and frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air in his anger.

His dad picked up before sundown and brought him home, mentally pushing him into his first lessons in being a druid. His green eyes looked up to his dad and using a free hand, he slicked back his dark hair.

"We've been at these spells for hours, dad, can't I stop for tonight?" He asked and the older Reese kneeled and looked at him with widened eyes.

"You wanted the truth, didn't you? Witches can't be compelled or made to forget so you're in it, now, son. Now, again." Huffing, he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

The incantations were a bitch to get down fluently, there were a few but only a few of them that are made to defend himself against outside forces such as vampires and other supernatural monsters.

Incendia, a fire spell to conjure flame in his hand or on the surfaces of objects. The next was the use of his mind, his dad said it works kind of like the comic books he reads from time to time. The third is less physical but more secretive, a silencing spell to keep werewolves and vampires from overhearing on conversations.

The rest were both simple and difficult in performing. A locator spell, healing magic, how to turn a room into an invite-only cubby hole.

His magical legacy is still a shock to him, but with the help of a couple of grimoires and his mother's journal which had encompassed a last letter to him.

It told him that she loved him, that she wished she didn't have to leave him. Her last wish was to live his life to fullest and meet a pretty girl, have a family and when the time came that they'd be reunited in the next life.

His emotions took out the power in the house, his dad said that's the first thing that he should work on while he practiced magic.

"Vas matos tribum... " He closed his eyes and the lit candles jumped like gasoline was poured all over it, he didn't see it but he felt that his father was smiling a little at his power.

The sound of his cellphone ringing took him out of his trance, his dad was caught off-guard by the intervention as he reached and answered it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone and was surprised to hear back from someone he didn't expect.

"Nolan, I heard you got released and wanted to see how you were?" He was a bit excited it was Bonnie, considering she was the one to find him laying out by his car the night he was attacked.

"Uh, Hi, Bonnie. I should thank you for finding me, the other night." He got up from his meditation seat and ignored his dad's commands to hang up the phone, Bonnie chuckled to his gratitude.

"No problem, anytime." Anytime? He likes that, "So, I hope you heard about the comet coming to town, tomorrow? I was wondering if you'd like to come and watch it with me, I mean, me and my friends, at the grill, where you work." That is a lot of nervousness for such a cute girl.

Too bad he's into nervousness, and cute girls. "That is an awesome idea, I'm in." He agreed and he could visibly hear her giggling on the other end.

His dad wasn't so agreeable to the date he had lined up, he looked at him pointedly with a big ole frown across his lips.

"No." Was all his dad said and he sighed, not interested in going through this again.

"Come on, I can defend myself, now." He tried to tell his father that he could do this,

"And you've been practicing for what, a day? You need to train a lot longer than that before I can even contemplate letting you go and play doctor with the Bennett girl." How did he know that it was Bonnie Bennett? He thinned his lips into a frown of his own.

"I'm going." He told his dad with a fit of growing anger, it made the lights start to flicker, he noticed his dad growing a little cautious.

The fight ended there and he also stopped the lessons for the night, heading up to his room and locking the door.

The night came and went, in between all that, however, he began to dream intensely and for reasons still confounding to him was that it involved his suppressed magic merging within his body.

Nolan opened his eyes and smiled from ear to ear, fully coming to terms with what he is. Using a free hand, he pulled a pop from his mini-fridge, he laughed slightly while looking nowhere important.

He dressed in his best clothes, a dark-blue polo with a logo of his favorite band on it. Black and grey pants faded at the knee, black shoes and the leather jacket he bought several months ago but never worn, mainly due to his mother dying.

Grabbing his beanie and his school bag on his way out, he quickly found his keys and left in his car to finally start his day.

The school day wasn't very noteworthy, he was stuck with a days worth of homework, especially from Tanner. Matt and Tyler found him at lunch while he shared some flirty glances with Bonnie who was chatting with her friends, Caroline and Elena.

What he did find a bit strange was that Stefan kept looking at him like he had something on his nose, he ignored it and listened to Matt give a report on how his sister was doing since the double attack at the bonfire.

When the last bell rang, he and Vicki both drove down to the Mystic Grill and start their shift, he asked the manager if he could get off early because he wanted to see the comet with his date.

The manager initially said no but he used a trick he started to practice behind his dad's back, a form of trance which lowered the inhibitions of people. The manager said yes and he was glad.

Night came and he got ready to leave, throwing on his jacket he immediately saw Bonnie walking with Elena. She looked stunning, a blue dress, black boots that went up to her knee and a dark coat to keep her warm, Nolan smelled his breath before walking toward her.

Pov Switch 

Bonnie met up with her friends while she waited for Nolan to meet her.

She drove herself nuts on what to wear, she wanted vixen but with a little sophisticated mixed in and settled on her outfit for the night.

It wouldn't be a total lie to say she wasn't nervous, she hopes that she and Nolan have a fantastic night and perhaps even more after tonight. Caroline linked her arm with her own, giving her a candle to light and she would have lit hers with her friend but then she heard someone.

"Mind giving me a light?" She turned and saw Nolan smiling back at her, a sheepish but cute type of smile but most welcome.

"Sure." She lit her candle and lowered it to light her dates, the dancing flames making a motion around them.

Caroline did her a solid and found herself company with Matt and Tyler while Elena and Stefan watched the comet. Nolan took her hand and it felt different, not scary like before but like she can be at peace with everything around them.

She and her date found themselves a bench and sat down, looking up and watching while talking to one another.

"My favorite color is a mixture of blue and red, can never decide between them." She knew it was cliche to ask the first thing but she needed to start somewhere and she was happy Nolan was comfortable.

"... You know, I met your dad." She noticed him tense a little, "He seems very strict with you, sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"And yet you did," Nolan told her amusingly, craning his neck toward her. "I won't deny it, my dad's a hard ass. He's been like that since my mom died, they met each other at a young age and was like, perfect for one another, you know?" He said with a question to which she honestly couldn't possibly answer.

"I wouldn't know... Haven't met anyone like that, yet." She said with a blush, a blush that brightened when he smiled at her.

Leaving time for questions for later, she and Nolan sat back and watched the comet pass them by. She took a deep breath and felt him move his hand on her own, the electricity felt unreal to her like it was right out of a romance novel.

So, like a romance novel, she threw herself into it and linked their hands together.

A sort of light wind came and blew out most of everyone's candles except for hers and Nolan's, she felt incredible energy for some reason and the look on Nolan's face gave her the impression that he felt the same.

Matt asked everyone if they wanted to hang out at the grill when the comet came and went, she was surprised Nolan jumped to the invitation but then again, Matt and Tyler basically became friends with him on his first day.

Inside of the grill, everyone started chatting and Matt and Tyler turned their attentions on Nolan.

"So, Nolan, ever think about picking a sport, the football team needs a member." Tyler offered to Nolan who scoffed with a shake of the head.

"I am very tiny, you and a dozen others like you would destroy me. I need my precious bits." The table laughed and the conversation changed, "So uh, how long have you all been friends?" She decided to jump and debrief the circle's entire friendship.

"Well, the glorious group of friends started with Elena and Matt, basically been there since babies. Then came me and Caroline in preschool and Tyler joined us not long after that." Nolan nodded and locked eyes with Stefan again. "Elena has a little brother, Jeremy- Oh he's right there." The group saw the little brother and she noticed that Jeremy was super focused.

"Hey, guys have you seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked them all and they shook their heads.

"You should know, you're her stalker," Tyler said in a rude tone, the same respect was offered back when Elena's brother said he doesn't know. "She probably found someone else to party with, sorry pill-pusher, guess you've been replaced." Nolan jumped in at that moment to stop a fight from happening.

"Hey, she was still working when I got off." She was grateful for Nolan's intervention on the subject but Elena's curiosity kind of ruined his efforts when she asked her brother what Tyler meant.

"She's never going to go for you- " Jeremy cut Tyler off quickly by spilling the beans on his crush with Vicki.

"She already did. Over and over again." Matt got tired of the fighting and the news breaking out which already was a shocker.

Everyone decided to split up and look for Vicki, she wanted Nolan to go with her but Stefan asked if her date wanted to team up so she was stuck with Caroline and Tyler went with Matt.

She sort of knew Nolan didn't want to go with Stefan, it made her a little suspicious but she shook her head and tried to forget it.

Pov Switch 

Nolan didn't feel right, his hairs were standing from the goosebumps.

Stefan was watching him like a wolf looking to eat its prey, it started to grate his nerves and when they got far enough from other people, he turned and closed his fists.

"What are you?" Stefan asked him and it was weird, he was supposed to be the one to ask that.

"I am human... Are you?" Stefan came at him with speed he didn't realize, he picked it up pretty fast and hit back, "Motus!" He yelled out and sent Stefan into a street pole.

Stefan had a look of complete shock on his face, and he didn't feel like himself for a moment.

He felt powerful. "You seem like a nice guy, I felt that when you grabbed me, Stefan... But don't ever come at me again." Stefan didn't have any hostile aura about him and when the guy looked up he must have seen something that made him vanish.

About thirty minutes passed and Vicki walked back inside of the grill and was chewed out by her brother for just disappearing, he sighed and walked on over to Bonnie and Caroline who were talking to Stefan.

He and the vampire exchanged one understood look, they'd back off from one another and there'd be no trouble with them.

When the vampire left, Bonnie smiled and he came over to see one with an upbeat expression and the other with depressed disposition.

"Sorry our date wasn't great, what with missing girl and all." Bonnie apologized and he waved his hand at her while taking a seat.

"It's no problem, I enjoyed our night so far." He said and she gave him a raised eyebrow, "As traditional as I recall, a date doesn't end until the boy takes his girl home." He hinted and Caroline smacked her hands on the table to cut the tension.

"Okay, you know what, I am calling it a night. See you all tomorrow." Caroline left and he offered to buy him and Bonnie a coffee, they talked for about an hour to finish the date before she accepted his offer of taking her home.

She didn't live far, maybe two or three miles away from his own home, her home looked night and not as small as his own in comparison.

He liked it, being there with her tonight and sharing a few laughs. Nolan got out of his car and helped her out, she thanked him and he walked her up to the door and she turned to him.

"I had a great night," He nodded and touched her hand, he liked doing that too.

"Me too, I hope that we can do this again, right?" He asked and she looked to the wood floors, then back to him with a nod.

"I would like that very much, Nolan." He didn't know if he should do it, kind of hesitating on doing it but then he thought, screw it. Nolan leaned in and kissed Bonnie on the cheek, she stood still and he could feel her energy as he pulled back, "Good night, Bonnie Bennett." He said farewell and left her for the night.

The drive home was slow, he felt very exhausted but he was able to get home quickly enough and fall right into his bed.

"Feeling out of it?" His dad asked him, he grunted yes. "Regain your strength, son, after tomorrow we have a whole weekend to practice magic." He didn't feel like debating, he didn't even hear his door shut and after a few minutes, he fell right to sleep.


End file.
